Burn
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Greg is tired of being burned and it hurts every time. GregSaraNick triangle with GregSara angst. Song is Burn by Usher..


Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters

Summary: Greg's tired of being "burned" and it hurts every time. Greg/Sara/Nick. Greg/Sara angst.

Authors Note: I wrote this a loooong time ago. So bear with me people. Thanks.

**Story: Burn**

_I don't understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn _

They've been apart for 2 weeks, but it fells like 5 years to him. Every second he thought about her and why he let her go. Then he remembered how he caught her with someone else in his bed.

_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn_

It was hard to see her at work and pretend that he was okay. Inside he just wanted to breakdown and forgive her. He couldn't do that, she hurt him too bad. She checked on him now and then, to see if he was okay. He ignored her and she would just walk away with a hurt expression on her face.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
but you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

He picked up the phone more than once, ready to talk to her. He lost his courage and hung it up. He would just lay on the couch, feeling sorry for himself and drowning his problems in alochol.

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn_

Then he started going out during the mornings, sometimes missing his shift. He's been late for the past week. Nobody took any notice to him before, but now they watched him closely. They were afraid he would take drastic measures.

_Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

He resolved his problems with getting drunk and bringing a one night stand home instead. They always gave him their numbers, but he never called. They were just a way to get over her.

But he never would

_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feelin ain't the same by myself  
Callin' her your name  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late  
I know she ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my booo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_

She tried to apologize to him, and so did Nick. It was a mistake they both told him. It didn't mean anything. If it was a mistake then why did they suddenly start going out? Nick was probably waiting for an opportunity to jump her.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gotta let it burn)  
Let it burn (gotta let it burn)  
Gotta let it burn_

He hated Nick for doing this to him, he hated Sara for breaking his heart, he hated Catherine for trying to comfort him, he hated Warrick for trying to talk to him and most of all he hated Grissom for not allowing him to move to dayshift.

_Deep down you know its best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through_

Ever since he was little, bad things have always happened to him

_Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

He worked hard on his grades and got a scholarship to Berkley. But it was just another heartbreak. He started dating Reagan, but she cheated on him with a professor at school. She ended up getting pregnant by him and moved away. He never heard from her again.

_  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)_

He finished college and got the job at the crime lab. He was told that he wouldn't get a chance to go out in the field. That changed. He proved to be an efficient and eager worker. He just passed to CSI 1. He was very proud of himself. He got to work with his girlfriend and his best friend

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh  
Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh_

_So many days, so many hours  
I'm still burnin' till you return_

He couldn't forgive them. Maybe later, just not right now. He was hurting too much, and he knew he would never be able to trust them both again.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
but you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

All he needed was her and now she was gone. She was never coming back,to him at least. He was tired of being pitied and people being concerned about him. He wanted to go back before all this stuff happened.

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

But like they said, you can't turn back time, no matter how hard you try.


End file.
